


Mistress of Emeralds

by CantatriceX (Cantatrice18)



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/CantatriceX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calaveras has become a Lover of convenience for Esmeraude, a simple way to satisfy her lust. And yet the more nights Calaveras spends wrapped in the older woman's arms, the more she wants to stay there forever as something other than a plaything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress of Emeralds

Tendrils of light green hair traced their way across her body like snakes. A hand cupped her breast, moving in time with her breathing. Esmeraude was asleep, worn out by a night of passion. Calaveras carefully slid out from beneath the older woman, tiptoeing across the room and retrieving her discarded clothes from the floor. She knew by now that Esmeraude would slumber for hours unless disturbed. Their trysts had happened many times before.

The first time Esmeraude had showed an interest in her, Calaveras had been shocked; it was blatantly obvious that the woman had feelings for the Prince. For her to take another woman as her lover seemed out of character, laughable even. But Calaveras soon learned that Esmeraude’s desire was dead serious. 

She’d cornered Calaveras one evening after the others had gone to sleep. Her proposal had been direct and to the point – Calaveras would act as her lover, and in return she would see to it that the girl got only the most important assignments from Rubeus, leaving all the tedious work to the other sisters. Calaveras had agreed, privately speculating that Esmeraude’s lust was temporary at best. But she’d been wrong, very wrong. The woman’s passion had only grown more intense as time wore on. Their meetings were brief and conducted in absolute secrecy; Esmeraude could not bear the thought of being ridiculed for craving a woman's body. Calaveras always left before dawn, avoiding the ship’s security cameras as best she could. She was aware of her position as a toy, nothing more than a distraction, but still… she sometimes felt a rush of emotion towards the other woman, a need to hold her and caress her curves, possess the woman’s body just as Esmeraude enjoyed her own. She found herself watching Esmeraude during the day, and felt the smallest pangs of jealousy whenever she saw the woman's eyes follow the Prince. It was foolish, of course. Calaveras was a lover of convenience, a method of sating Esmeraude’s appetite until the woman could attain her true prize. The knowledge ate away at her, leaving her wanting more from their nights. Every gasp or moan that escaped Esmeraude’s lips felt like a triumph, proof that despite her inferior status she and she alone brought Esmeraude to the heights of passion. Tearing herself away from the woman’s side became more difficult each time.

Calaveras had finished dressing and was just pinning up her hair when a hand on her shoulder made her jump and whirl around. Esmeraude had woken and now stood behind her wrapped in only a sheet. The fabric, practically sheer as it was, had slipped down, revealing the curve of one breast. Calaveras gulped; the dim lamps that illuminated the bedroom shined their soft light across the woman, making her skin glow. With the long waves of her hair streaming down her back she looked like some primitive goddess. She pulled Calaveras towards her, embracing the girl tightly. Calaveras inhaled the faint scent of perfume on the woman’s skin. Esmeraude nuzzled Calaveras’ neck, her breath tickling the girl’s ear. “Don’t go. Not tonight.”

Calaveras’ eyes widened in surprise. Discretion had always been a priority in their encounters, and she would never have expected an invitation to stay longer. If she remained in Esmeraude’s room until morning then the chances of them being caught together grew exponentially. “Are you sure?” she whispered.

Without speaking Esmeraude snaked her arms around Calaveras’ body, her long fingers unfastening the girl’s dress and letting it drop to the floor once more. “I’m positive.”

Calaveras felt a deep, resounding pleasure fill her as Esmeraude led her back to the bed. No matter what happened next, this night was hers.


End file.
